


Wierook

by Roura



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Cain sucks at drinking, Encke is a soldier, Keeler is a prostitute, M/M, alternative universe, medieval!au, roleplay to fanfiction, wait isn't this canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roura/pseuds/Roura
Summary: "- The moon is still low, we have the whole night. - he smiled, letting the belt slip through his fingers and loosing the light fabric knot. - I'm gonna be very expensive. -"
WARNING: this is actually the transcription of a roleplay session I had with my rp partner so each chapter (which will be a single answer) will have its own POV and writing style and will be short (there will be many chapters instead).





	1. Keeler

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN Starfighter, Encke, Keeler or any of the characters in this story, they are all HamletMachine's.
> 
> Also, I am Italian so there might be mistakes (since this is a translation), please feel free to point them out and I'll make sure to fix them.

When he entered the hall, the party seemed to have already begun without him. He still had the thin, peach chiffon curtains which covered each door in his hands, moving only when one of the girls was passing by to get drinks or empty glasses. It wasn't very usual to entertain an entire small legion, a commander and his closest men. Keeler looking for him in the crowd, but somehow he seemed to be nowhere to be found.  
The said each one of his soldiers had been trained by him in person, so their leader wasn't such because of his name but for real abilities.  
Since he couldn't find the commander, he decided to move away from the door and step forward in the room, not wanting to lose any more time before joining the fun.  
The hall was warm and spacious, but not enough to keep their guests from talking, drinking together or even stamp their fingers on a girl's (or a boy's) lower back. There were many ampoules of incense finely decorated, ornaments and paintings placed carefully on the small tables around the room, it was clear that they were important clients and money sure wasn't a problem.  
"At least, not tonight." He thought, hearing a quite rude curse from across the room. They obviously weren't politicians or high dignitaries looking for discretion to please their wild fantasies. Keeler smiled to himself while walking around, headed to the central table, full of a great variety of drinks from a cheap beer to their most expensive wine. He sure liked rude men better, they didn't have fantasies, they simply liked sex, unlike all those nobles in search of something new to shake them off their golden boredom.  
It was only then that he noticed, right next to him, the true protagonist of the night, the man who (Keeler presumed) payed for such a great party. Encke, that was his name, was a tall and handsome man with dark skin, a rather peculiar trait in that country. Unlike the other soldiers, he didn't take off many parts of his armor and Keeler supposed he was trying to remain stoic and inflexible in front of his men. Even though, considering that the attention of everyone else in the room was focuses on a half-naked boy dancing in the center, it didn't seem to have that much sense.  
Keeler quickly took a glass of beer some girl just poured for another client, smiling back to her annoyed look, and placed it in front of Encke. He widened his lovely smile and got closer, way too close to just ask:  
\- May I? - looking at the empty place on the couch the other was sitting on.


	2. Encke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I DO NOT OWN Starfighter or any of the characters in this story!

It wasn't his first time in a place like that, obviously. It was quite usual for soldiers, coming back from a long mission, to ask for a free night to indulge themselves with food, alcohol and prostitutes, less usual was for them to ask their commander to join, but for the commander to actually join and accept to watch horrified his underlings, carefully trained one by one, to whom he taught the importance of a strong will, a noble soul and a sharp sword, drink until they either pass out or get in some girl's or boy's bed in that so-called "house of pleasure" and spend like that all the money they just earned... That was rare to say the least.  
Moreover, going to that place meant to be interested in spending money for a couple of hours (or even an entire night) with someone.  
Of course, he wasn't the type to refuse a nice round of sex, but he didn't really enjoy the idea of just stare at the first person who would've started dancing in front of him, then spend the night with her (or him) without even knowing their name, pay and leave like nothing ever happened.  
So when he entered the "Wierook", he went almost instantly sitting on one of the couches in the great hall near the entrance corridor, checking the room and hoping his men wouldn't drink too much.  
A couple of girls did try to get close, but he politely declined their attentions, they both weren't his type and he didn't want to force himself into doing anything, if there was someone he liked he would've stayed for the night, otherwise he would've gone back to the camp.  
He was trying to find the idiot who was shouting and cursing, the one who was about to get many additional training sessions for the next day when he saw a glass full of beer sliding on the table, stopping right in front of him, and a blond guy really, really close.  
\- May I? -  
He asked with a smile, pointing at the couch on which Encke was sitting.  
\- Sure. -  
He looked quite interesting, to be true.


	3. Keeler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I DO NOT OWN Starfighter, Encke, Keeler or any other character in this story. Please leave comments with your thoughts on our work, we will be very happy to read and answer to them all!

\- Thank you. - he politely answered, taking place near Encke and crossing his legs, slim but not too thin, making the cut in his soft, almost transparent pants very visible.  
The General didn't hesitate to accept his company and the beer he brought him, and Keeler wondered what could've been the reason for his confidence: he was sure some girl tried to approach him, he was an important client and an attractive man, he must've been a tough one if he still didn't have his colleagues' attention to himself.  
Maybe it was because he was a man? Keeler didn't know, but it wasn't completely impossible; with such a manly client, it was difficult to think he'd have liked a man's company, but in the end it didn't really matter.  
He remained silent for a moment, it was his job to start a conversation and he was paid even for small things like that, but he didn't want to look impatient, he wanted the other to be comfortable, to follow his own rhythm. He looked back to the rest of the room, Lesly watching the dancer move slowly. That boy hadn't been there for long time, it was only his second or maybe third night, but he seemed to have gotten used quickly to the atmosphere. The same couldn't be said for another boy, clearly a new one, trembling while pouring wine in a warrior's empty glass, who was luckily to focused on trying to see through the dancer's clothes to pay attention.  
Even in that chaotic, full of distractions room, Keeler did not forget who was near him.  
Encke seemed so out of place in that place full of many kinds of entertainment, like he was almost about to leave.  
\- It's a beautiful night, so calm. - began, looking at the room without really watching anything in particular.  
\- Battles are far away, great warriors are here to celebrate and are having fun. And still, you look bored, is the party not of your liking? - his voice was soft, but he had been rather frank and, moreover, he expressed an unrequired opinion, which wasn't usually a good idea, but he was feeling it was the right thing to do, that he will appreciate.  
And in his job, instinct was everything.


	4. Encke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I DO NOT OWN Starfighter or any of the characters in this story!

He hadn't been wrong thinking the blond guy would've been quite an interesting company. After a few minutes, not only he didn't lay a single finger on him (unlike the previous girls, who tried almost instantly to get on top of him and then, seeing they weren't really appreciated, went back to his underlings), but he even pointed out he looked bored, which many others would have taken as insulting.  
\- On the contrary, it's a wonderful party. I'm just worried my soldiers might let themselves get a bit carried away. -  
He took a sip from the glass in front of him, the beer was cold and truly great.   
\- It would be a pity to ruin such a lovely place. -  
He looked around, as if he was trying to show the other the beauty of the room, of the curtains, of the couches and pillows; then his gaze stop on the person sitting next to him.  
The boy was standing straight, but not rigid, his thin legs were crossed. His pants had a long cut from the ankle up to his thigh, showing his white, smooth skin, though even without the cut, nothing much would've changed, the fabric was so light it was almost transparent. He looked at to his naked chest, thin, not skinny but without even a trace of any muscle, and again to his narrow shoulders, his slim arms and finally his elegant face. He was a beautiful man, indeed.  
He came back to his senses and took another sip of beer, feeling a bit rude for staring at the other like that, without even saying a word, so he decided to go back to checking the circle of soldiers sitting around the dancer, hearing another curse shouted even louder.  
\- Tch. -  
He flicked his tongue, annoyed. He didn't even care who was guilty any more, he would have just punished everyone next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments with your thoughts on our work, we will be very happy to read and answer to them all!


	5. Keeler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again and sorry for the wait, please let me know in a comment if you like our story and remember that you don't need an AO3 account to leave kudos so if you'd like to, feel free to leave one!

\- This... feast is just for them. They are here to have a fun and celebrate, not to remain sober and be careful not to break anything. - he smiled once again, glancing briefly to the other man. He noticed the way he stared at him, but let him do as he pleased, completely at ease: it was normal that his client wanted to watch him carefully, to take a few minutes to decide if he was worth his money, his company and his time, and Keeler surely didn't want to push him.  
It was clear that he didn't want someone too lascivious or direct, he preferred someone who could also talk with him, someone with a personal opinion, and that small disagreement between them was the perfect chance to get him to loosen up.  
He ran his fingers through the cut in his thin trousers, there was no hurry and flirting was exceptionally amusing.  
From his last answer, he could have easily introduced another kind of conversation and asked if he wanted to follow him in a more private place, where the presence of his soldiers wouldn't have worried nor bothered him, but the timing still wasn't right, it was too soon and he wanted to wait as long as it took for Encke to relax so he wouldn't have risked to be rejected.  
Keeler breathed in, preparing to change the subject and letting the previous one go when he heard another curse coming from the circle of men in the middle of the room. He wouldn't really have noticed if it hadn't been for the other man's reaction, who had suddenly stiffened and flicked his tongue.  
\- Maybe, now that you're off duty, you shouldn't worry about your men and their good manners. - he tried, hoping he wouldn't have spaced off too much and subtly inviting him to think about himself and no one else: he could have punished them tomorrow, now he had the night to think of.

**Author's Note:**

> This actually started as kind of a punishment for a friend of ours (who rps as Cain) who killed Keeler in one of her roles. I talked to my partner and we decided to create a role in which Cain would've gone home drunk and alone while Abel would've been with Praxis. Then things happened and now it's one of our longest roles (and the one we are most proud of) so we decided to publish it as a fanfiction.   
> Please leave comments and feedbacks, I'm so anxious to read what you think!


End file.
